


Watching and listening

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Trek: The Original Series, Janice Rand and/or Nyota Uhura and/or Ilia, so much more comes with this pretty face
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 2





	Watching and listening

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Trek: The Original Series, Janice Rand and/or Nyota Uhura and/or Ilia, so much more comes with this pretty face

Nyota watches and listens, making sure she knows everything that happens on her ship (and it is her ship, no matter what the Captain or the Chief Engineer thinks - she is the only one who can truly hear the Enterprise when she speaks).

She gathers secrets to her, not for blackmail (but she's not averse to that if the necessity arises), but to make sure that she can knows what is happening.

They fail to notice her when they talk - to them she is nothing more than a pretty face - but she listens, and she remembers, and she understands; and she'll be ready when the time comes.


End file.
